


Insults and Apologies

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Make up hugs, mild swearing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Insults and Apologies

"Goddamnit, Gavin! You fucking piece of shit, we were so fucking close!!!!" Michael screamed at Gavin, and Gavin winced at the loud yelling.

Gavin had gotten used to the yelling from Michael, well mostly. He had to constantly tell himself that Michael didn’t mean any of it, even if sometimes the insults seemed a bit too harsh for his liking.

"He’s just joking. He obviously doesn’t mean any of it" he told himself every time, sort of as a mantra whenever he and Michael would record a let’s play or a play pals together.

Michael, too be honest, always felt bad for yelling at Gavin. During every video that involved he and Gavin, he would lean away from the microphone and silently tell him, “Don’t take it personally, okay boi? I honestly don’t mean any of it, Gav.” And as his way of apologizing, he would often buy Gavin little snacks or trinkets or even pay for his lunch. He knew Gavin wasn’t seriously hurt by the insults he flung at him, but he couldn’t find it him to not at least say he was sorry. 

"God, I fucking hate you, Gavin!" Michael roared, his face turning red after they were so close to finishing the level, but Gavin had somehow managed to blow it and ruin their chances of winning. "Now we have to go back to the fucking beginning!"

"I’m sorry, Michael" he heard Gavin mutter. Michael looked over at him and his heart sank when he saw tears forming in the Brit’s eyes.

"Gav" he said softly, guilt washing over him like a tsunami.

Gavin looked up at him and worked up a tearful smile. “I-I’m fine, Michael” he choked out as tears began to run down his face.

Immediately pausing the recording and muting their mics, Michael reached over and quickly pulled Gavin into a hug, one of his hands coming to the back of Gavin’s wild hair.

Gavin was surprised, but relaxed as he felt the hand in his hair stroke his head. “I’m sorry, Gav” he heard Michael murmur into his ear. Gavin wrapped his arms around his friend in a loose hold and pressed his face into Michael’s neck and began to cry more, his tears wetting Michael’s skin and down to his shirt collar.

But, Michael didn’t care. He just hugged his crying friend, all the while he whispered he was sorry over and over again into his ear. His other hand came up to rub slow circles into Gavin’s back, shaking with each sob he let out.

Once Gavin began to calm down a bit, Michael pulled them apart slightly to look at him. “You know I didn’t mean any of that, right Gav? I don’t mean it and I’m really sorry” he said sincerely, guilt still inside him for even yelling at him so harshly to begin with.

Gavin wiped his tears and smiled cheerfully. “Of course, Michael, and it’s okay. I forgive you” Gavin said happily.

Happy that he was forgiven, Michael stood up from his chair. “Hey, why don’t I make it up to you by taking us to get something to eat, yeah? I’m paying” he asked.

Beaming widely, Gavin hopped towards the door. “Yeah, Michael, let’s go eat. I’m really hungry” he said as he walked out the door. Michael just smiled and walked after him, calling him an idiot under his breath.


End file.
